


Pain

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blow Jobs, Flogging, M/M, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tail Sex, Whipping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 痛感pwp，没有剧情，没有逻辑，只有并不好吃的肉。短打，开车练习。尾交、抽打涉及。
Relationships: Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Heroic Spirit EMIYA Alter | Archer
Kudos: 2





	Pain

黏腻的水声在空旷的房间里回荡。卫宫Alter跪伏在狂王胯间，缓慢地吞吐着，偶尔故意露出一小截粉红的舌尖。他稍微抬起头看向狂王，喉结滚动，重重地吞咽。库丘林Alter眯起眼睛，表情与其说是享受倒不如说是困倦，房间里很安静，原本敏锐的听觉因此而放大，他听着皮肤黝黑的弓兵吮吸自己的声音，有些不耐烦地歪了歪头。  
弓兵并不懂得什么技巧，他只是单调地重复着舔舐的动作，偶尔吞得更深一点，却无法给狂王带来更多的快感。库丘林Alter的长尾烦躁地左右甩动着，打碎了一旁放着的闹钟，长满骨刺的尾巴直接在弓兵赤裸的背部狠狠地一抽。  
卫宫Alter条件反射地抽搐了一下，臀部不自觉地抬高了。他调整了一下呼吸，用牙齿轻轻地咬了咬狂王，也算是给对方一个警告。  
“你是真不会还是故意的啊。”狂王慵懒的语调从上方传来，对卫宫Alter危险的行为不为所动，“无聊死了。”他冷冷地抱怨，尾巴如带刺的鞭子一般再次狠狠地甩在弓兵的背上，一下又一下，带出一串串血珠。弓兵吃痛地皱起眉头，他闭上眼睛，艰难地吸吮着，试图让自己更加适应现在不利的境况。他的背上不一会儿便布满深浅不一的血痕，看上去触目惊心，而疼痛则让他清醒，让他意识到自己还活着。库丘林Alter似乎对他的服务依然不怎么满意。那条危险的尾巴终于离开了弓兵的背部，转而轻轻地刺向他方才因缓解疼痛而翘起的臀。  
卫宫Alter此时自己也燥热难耐，比起库丘林Alter，他从未受到过任何形式的抚慰，下身却因疼痛已经有了明显的反应，紧实的内裤包裹着它，忠实地勾勒出一条轮廓来，前液浸湿了布料，欲望无从宣泄。双手被绑缚在背后动弹不得，他只得发出一阵阵呜咽声表达自己的不满。狂王回应似的轻哼一声，尾巴在弓兵的臀部游走，卫宫Alter被他似有若无的刮擦撩拨得有些双腿发软，酥痒的感觉与背部火辣辣的疼痛交织，让他一时间失了神。察觉到卫宫Alter放松下来的瞬间狂王咧开嘴笑了，长尾突然勾住弓兵的内裤猛地向下一扯，白发男人感受到凉意的瞬间，“啪”的一声，尾巴又一次毫不留情地抽打下去，卫宫Alter几乎在那个瞬间失声叫出来，待他喘息着回过神来的时候臀部已经新添了两道红肿的血痕。内裤被褪下，他颤抖着，抬眼怒视狂王，却张大了嘴吞含得更深。唾液顺着他的嘴角断断续续地滴落，即便是对于卫宫Alter而言，这也快要超过他所能承受的范围了。但狂王似乎没有轻易放过他的意思，长尾在他的臀部附近轻轻摆动，似乎在安抚着方才苦楚的折磨，然而当卫宫Alter再次不自觉地松了口气时，这条比带刺的鞭子还狠的尾巴就会再次抽打他结实的臀瓣，提醒他，一切还没有结束，他所承受的痛苦并没有迎来任何的怜悯。  
“唔嗯……”卫宫Alter浑身颤抖，背部和臀部全是狂王的尾巴抽打留下的伤痕，他的下身湿的不像话，前液顺着柱身滴落，浸湿了一小块床单。  
狂王看着眼前别致的风景，弓兵被疼痛和欲望折磨，半眯着眼睛，被温热的气息包裹，他面色潮红，眼角带着水雾却依旧目光凶悍，牙齿时不时地打着颤恶意地轻轻啃咬，背部鞭痕交错，臀部高高翘起，红肿的伤痕勾出一片绝美的图腾，残忍，血腥却又充满着诱惑力，让狂王加重了喘息。  
尾巴拉开抽屉，翻出一瓶润滑液来，他直接把尾巴捅进那个小瓶子里胡乱搅了搅，然后又回到卫宫Alter的股沟附近来回磨蹭。卫宫Alter发出一声意味不明的呜咽，他下体肿胀得厉害，却始终得不到抚慰，弓兵只能难耐地扭动着腰，带着伤痕的臀瓣蹭着狂王的尾巴。这在狂王看来无异于一个邀请，他按住弓兵白色的短发，强行将他压向自己，与此同时沾着润滑液的尾巴毫不留情地向弓兵的股缝刺去。卫宫Alter几乎支撑不住自己的身体，狂王支配着他的动作，挺着胯将自己往弓兵的口中送，同时尾巴抽插着，连带出一些液体和鲜血。弓兵近乎窒息，疼痛与快感的双重冲刷将他推至高潮的顶点，与此同时狂王也终于释放，他松开压制着弓兵的手，卫宫Alter咳嗽着大口呼吸，他重重地吞咽了几下，依旧有浊液顺着嘴角滴落。  
库丘林Alter尖锐的尾巴精准地挑断了束缚弓兵双手的绳索，后者的手腕已经被勒出深深的血痕，他却仅仅只是甩了甩手，稍微活动了一会儿，在挺起身子的时候瑟缩了一下。  
被狂王的尾巴抽打过后留下的痕迹至少要过好几天才能消掉，卫宫Alter即便是细微的动作也能清晰地感受到拉扯撕裂般的疼痛，狂王丢给他一套干净的衣服后就背过身去点烟，至于卫宫Alter穿好衣服在床边坐下，迎头便撞上一个带着烟草味的深吻，那就是另一个故事了。


End file.
